


Just Stay

by ghostelf



Category: JILUKA (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Love, Poor Sena, Some angst, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:44:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostelf/pseuds/ghostelf
Summary: Please. Just once. Just stay. With me.





	Just Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Just a oneshot I wrote when I couldn’t sleep. My first oneshot too, it’s so weird writing something so short lol.
> 
> Ps. I suck at summaries

Lewd moans and the sound of skin slapping against one another resounded throughout Sena’s room. Sena’s knuckles turning white as his hands gripped onto his white sheets tightly. Zyean’s rough and calloused hands tightly gripping onto his sides as he slammed his hips forwards, harshly into him from behind.

Coming out of Sena’s mouth was a mixture of Zyean’s name and words like ‘more’, ‘shit’, ‘fuck’, and ‘harder’. (Not necessarily in that particular order).

Sena was the loudest out of the both of them but every now and then Sena could hear Zyean moaning out his name and mentioning how tight his ass is, how good it feels. Sena couldn’t help the small smile that would appear on his face knowing that Zyean was enjoying this as much as he was. Continues to enjoy it as much as he does.

Sena let out a scream as he felt Zyean hit that spot over and over again.

“Fuck! Right there! Harder!” Sena cried out. Warmth bubbling deep in his stomach. Sena moaning louder as Zyean thrusted into him deeper and harder. Sena was becoming undone.

“Fuuuckk...” Sena moaned out. “I’m going to come!”

Sena felt Zyean’s arm snake around his body and tighten, holding him close to his body. Zyean picked up his pace to a much more harsher and erratic one. Sena could feel Zyean’s lips on his neck. Despite how harsh Zyean was treating his body, Zyean’s lips were gentle on his neck. Leaving trails of soft kisses, careful not to leave any marks. Every now and then his hot tongue would run along Sena’s sweaty, milky white skin.

Sena couldn’t hold back anymore. His orgasm rippling through his body. He closed his eyes as his body trembled and he came harshly.

If it wasn’t for Zyean’s tight hold on him he would’ve fallen on the bed directly on his face.

It didn’t take long before Sena heard Zyean groan and stop his harsh movements as he filled up the condom. Sena was the first one to collapse on the soft bed and shortly after Zyean did the same once he disposed of the used condom. Both of them completely spent.

Sena closed his eyes and tried to regain his breathing. He was exhausted and he just wanted to sleep but he was still going through that euphoric rush. He always feels this amazing and happy every night that Zyean is here but just like every other night Sena knew he was going to come down from that high and his night wasn’t going to stay like this. The happiness will fade and will be replaced with loneliness.

Sena turned over to face Zyean who was laying on his back, his arm over his eyes, still breathing heavily. Sena mustered the energy and power to crawl closer to Zyean. He let his head rest on Zyean’s sweaty, naked chest and laid his arm over Zyean’s stomach. Sena relaxed as he felt Zyean pull him closer to him and held him tightly against his naked body.

Sena wished that they could stay like this all night. Maybe go for a few more rounds but Sena knew that Zyean had to leave. He had to go back. Go back to _her_.

Zyean was in a “committed” relationship with a woman. Committed in dating terms. They’ve been dating for about two years already and Zyean has been seeing Sena behind her back for about a year and a half.

For a year and a half it’s been the same thing every night. Well, almost every night excluding holidays and birthdays. The only reason Zyean has been able to get away with it and keep it a secret is because she thinks he’s doing band related things. It’s not like it was a lie since Zyean was doing band things. He was doing Sena who happens to be in the same band.

No one aside from Zyean and Sena knew of this. Not even Ricko and Boogie since both Zyean and Sena do a great job of concealing it. When they’re not in Sena’s apartment they act like nothing has happened between them, they act like regular bandmates/friends just joking around and talking, no touching unless necessary and never lingering for longer than needed. Sena didn’t have it in him to tell her anything and he didn’t feel the need to. He didn’t care if she was getting hurt in the process, not that she was hurting since she had no idea. She was nothing to him. All that mattered was having Zyean by his side for as long as he can and continuing these nights until Zyean calls it quits (which Sena hopes is never).

Sena has grown used to these late nights. He’s used to wasting no time in getting rid of all their clothes, the sensual touches, loud moans, the lewd wet sounds, Zyean deep inside him, and the short “cuddle” session after they’re done. Sometimes they just lay there in silence, other times they talk a bit. About nothing really serious unless it’s something related to their band.

Sena felt as Zyean gave him one final tight squeeze before he let him go and made his way off of Sena’s bed. Sena watched as Zyean picked up his discarded clothes off of the ground and put them on.

Sena’s heart began to clench tightly.

Sena didn’t know how it happened or why it happened but these casual meetings began to mean something to him. Along the way he began to harbor feelings for him but he knew Zyean didn’t feel the same way. He was just someone he could fuck without any strings attached.

Sena fought the urge to reach out to him. To tell him how he really feels about him. He wanted to tell Zyean how much he really loves him. How happy he makes him. How his days and nights are better when he sees him. How Sena’s heart skips a few beats when he looks at him. How Sena becomes a puddle of goo when Zyean flashes a smile his way or laughs at something he said. Just being in his presence alone gave him strength.

The second Zyean leaves Sena falls into a deep dark hole. Feeling completely alone. His body and heart yearns for him and it takes so much to not cry. After all he shouldn’t be allowed to cry, he’s nothing more than a bandmate/friend/easy fuck to Zyean.

Sena knew that he had to keep these feelings a secret because he’s sure the second he tells Zyean all of this will be over and Zyean will never see him the same way. Sena would rather continue to torture himself like this than to tell Zyean and risk him leaving. There was too much at stake and in reality Sena was just selfish. He didn’t want to part with him no matter how much he was hurting. No matter how fucked up all of this really is.

“Come lock the door.” Sena heard Zyean say once he was fully dressed.

Sena nodded and wrapped his thin sheet over his body. He followed shortly behind Zyean.

Zyean pulled on his shoes and turned his attention back to Sena. He held back a laugh as he saw Sena’s hair sticking up in multiple places. He looked a mess.

“I’ll see you at practice. Good night.” Zyean said before he leaned in and gave Sena a small, quick kiss on the cheek.

That’s how it was every night. Zyean always leaves him with a final kiss on the cheek that burns deep into Sena’s skin and he feels it tingle all night. Reminding him of what they’ve done and how he’s gone to spend the night with her instead of Sena. Reminding Sena of where he stood, his place in all this.

For the past year and a half Zyean has never once kissed him on the lips. He’s felt Zyean’s lips all over his body except his lips. Sena wanted to feel those hot lips on his so badly but Zyean never did. Sena once tried when he was caught up in the moment during one of their heated nightly rendezvous but Zyean pushed him away and since then Sena has carefully watched himself and tried to avoid it from happening ever again.

Sena reached out and gently pulled Zyean to a stop before he left. Zyean looked at him confused.

Sena didn’t know why he just did that.

Every inch of Sena’s body was screaming for Zyean. Every inch of him _begging_ for Zyean to not leave.

He wanted Zyean to spend the night. At least once. That’s all he was asking for. Just the two of them, limbs tangled up with one another as they lay on Sena’s bed, locked up in his room as they ignore everything that’s going on in the outside world. In that locked up room the only thing important would be the both of them. To Sena nothing else would matter. Nothing else matters.

Sena had to bite his tongue to avoid telling Zyean all of this. To avoid telling him how much he loves them. With every day that passes by it was getting harder and harder. He wanted Zyean to love him back but he knew that would _never_ happen. Zyean wouldn’t leave her just to be with _him_. No one important enough.

“Yeah. I’ll see later. Good night.” Sena said softly as he removed his hand off of Zyean’s arm. Zyean gave him a small smile and walked away.

Sena watched him walk away. His entire being yelling at himself to stop him. Inside he was screaming and crying begging Zyean to come back. He wanted him to come back. He _needs_ him to come back.

_I love you._

_Please._

_Come back._

_I’m begging you._

_Please._

_Just once._

_Just stay._

_With me...._


End file.
